


Pay Me, Get Me, Make Me

by KateSmithNoble



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Hooker AU, Human AU, M/M, Prostitution, The Master is the hooker, tw: prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSmithNoble/pseuds/KateSmithNoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith, a military adviser with the nickname the Doctor is in London for one night and his best friends drags him out into a club.<br/>Harry Saxon is a blond, high class hooker, not even really looking for a customer when a thin man in the VIP section catches his eyes. </p><p>(( Tenth Doctor/The Master(Simm) Hooker AU. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Me, Get Me, Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a thing I wanted to do for quite a while. Also I connected it with a thing someone asked me to write during the last TKP on Tumblr. 
> 
> Human Au and Hooker Au in which the Master is the prostitute. I turned it so around that they don't use the real names almost at all once the nicknames are set but just to be clear
> 
> Tenth Doctor = John  
> Simm!Master = Harry (EoT version since I use him being blond)
> 
> Also a big big thanks to slythgeek.tumblr.com for beta reading this for me ♥♥   
> PS: tell me if you lot would want to have a sequel to this ;) (---> thoscheiongallifrey.tumblr.com/ask)

"Why the hell couldn't you just leave me with that book and let me get some proper sleep for once, Jack?"    
"Because that's  not how you're supposed to spend a Saturday night in London, Doc," answered the broad-shouldered man in the dark blue military coat as he walked past a long queue to get into the noisy club.    
"Will you ever stop using that nickname? It's John," uttered the thin, slightly taller man behind him.   
"Never...I like it. Doctor.  Doc , "  Jack returned, winking back at him and drawling the shorter version into a quite impropriate sound. Laughing, he walked up to the doorman and told him his name.   
"Oh don't start,  Captain . Keep your flirty attempts for Jones," the Doctor sent back, rolling his eyes at his friend. For once he was glad that Jack apparently had connections everywhere as the doorman nodded and held up the velvet covered cordon for them.    
"I'm sure I can handle you both, handsome." The Captain leaned in, winked at the other with a grin, and then headed for the entrance to the club.    
Shaking his head, John followed the other until the loud music, black light and cooled air hit him. Eyes blown wide with surprise, he looked over to Jack feeling slightly uncomfortable himself, but the other just placed a hand on the small on his back, pushing him towards the VIP section.

~*~

Rolling the couple of notes into a coil, the blond man walked back into the club through the side door and looked back at the dance floor with a smile.   
The night was going pretty well. Not that he had a preference, but blowjobs always got him a nice tip and didn't take up too much time. Tucking the black button-up into his jeans that guy had started to pull out as he was about to come, Harry took a mint out of his pocket, letting it slip into his mouth and clatter against his teeth as he moved his tongue around it.    
The club was full, busy and oxygen was pumped into the hall with a slight note of opium scent in the air. That was partly the reason he liked to look for clients there. The people were always alert, relaxed, far from broke and he never chose the drunk ones. 

Heading for the bar, he got himself a drink to soothe his sore throat and ended up in the middle of the crowd, dancing along with the music and constantly moving through the room so he would be left on his own for a while. Losing himself in the music, counting the deep beats resonating through his body, the blond's eyes rested after a few songs on the VIP lounge, slightly higher placed than the dance floor.  One man caught his attention.    
God, even from down there he could see the big eyes of a lost puppy and long fingers nervously running through longish messy hair. Scrawny, presumably taller than him, and more importantly, he looked lonely. There were two other men next to him who were fairly busy making bedroom eyes at each other.    
Harry tilted his head slightly back to expose his neck and moved his hips in time with the music, but he kept watching that man until he got those big eyes fixed on him as well. Immediately he curled up his lips into a crooked smile, not looking away from his to-be-client, swaying his hips as he would grind back against someone, until the other dropped his eyes in embarrassment. Chuckling, the blond finished his drink and, while continuing to dance, started moving towards the VIP entrance.    
That could be a lot of fun. He didn't need to work that night anymore since he already had what he wanted, but why not? Now he just had to wait to catch that man alone. 

~*~

Oh he had been starring at that blond man, hadn’t he?    
For Christ's sake, he didn't usually do that. 

Taking a sip from his drink, which was almost warm from his hands closed around it for too long, John looked up again, his eyes trailing back to the crowd only to rest unintentionally on that dancer who had smirked at him. Fortunately he wasn't facing him anymore, but that just meant John's eyes followed the moves he was doing. It was in a way hypnotising, since that man clearly knew what he was doing quite unlike the other blokes in that room, and he had to swallow hard after a provocative move of his hips.  He tore his eyes away when Jack called his name and started to explain that he and Ianto are leaving to dance.    
John just nodded, held up his glass as a gesture of 'you go have fun kids', and leaned back in his chair, smiling at the two men who got up and headed down into the crowd. A grin flashed up on his face as he saw Jack smacking the other's ass. God, those two. They should just admit that they were almost married without really dating in the first place. 

Chuckling, he leaned forwards, one finger on the edge of the glass drawing lazy circles around it, and searched the crowd for... well… that blond one... Looking was harmless, right?   
There was slight frown on his face as he stretched his neck a tiny bit more, but no, no he couldn't find him. Wasn't he j-

"If you're looking for me, pretty one, I'm afraid you won't find me down there," came an unfamiliar voice from right behind him, making him gasp since it was almost a low purr next to his ear.  He quickly turned around to face the blond stranger. And  good grief , even under the black light he could tell that he should be calling  him pretty and not the other way around. The well-fitted black shirt was perfectly accenting his skin and the shadows on his face. The blond hair, a bit brighter in the black light than it should be, almost created an illusion of innocence, although John immediately knew it was a complete lie. This man was far from innocent.    
John looked into the other's eyes, not able to keep that up for long. Somehow his eyes went to the slightly open shirt, fixing the right collarbone in his vision.    
There was a tiny laugh from the blond as he moved closer to him, making John move back so his back was pressed against the edge of the table, and sat down on the chair right next to him. 

"Are you that vain that you think I've been watching you?" the thin man answered, shifting sideways in the chair and finding immediately that the other's knee was between his open legs.    
Bold.    
That guy was pretty, bold and incredibly smug. Nevertheless it wasn't too intrusive just yet, no hands on his thighs or bad jokes or other things he almost expected from attendees of a club like this. 

"I know you were. You're very obvious with those eyes of yours. Even at that distance... And you liked what you saw," answered the stranger, leaning slightly forwards and reaching for John's unfinished drink.  With a smile, he took a sip, licking the rest of the alcohol from his lip with just a tiny bit of tongue visible. No, those weren't the stereotypical  full  lips. Not at all. Yet it was fascinating in a way.    
This blond man was completely fascinating for some reason. 

John didn't even protest as the other took his drink and just watched for a second, his hand moving to his own neck and nervously holding onto the place it met his shoulder, arm across his chest.    
"Maybe. So did you apparently. Is that why you came up here?" he answered, looking in the other's eyes wondering what the real colour would be since there wasn't good lightning to see it properly. What a shame. Something about the blond was set him apart from the others in the room. Instinctively, John thought of a panther chasing his prey and couldn't shake the feeling that he was that prey. It made him nervous as much as it make him shiver with curiosity and agitation.  Thrilling . 

With another crooked smile and a gulp, the stranger finished John's drink, drawing his attention to his throat and follow the move of the Adam's apple as he swallowed, noticing the tension that went through the muscles as the other grimaced lightly at the alcohol burning in his mouth. The blond dancer leaned forwards, pushing the glass towards John, raising his eyebrows in amusement, and said just loud enough for him to hear:    
"You look like you need some company. I  am company," and then there was the hand on his thigh, making him draw in a sharp breath but also freeze, looking down at the other man curiously.    
The last sentence.    
Maybe...no... yes ...oh fuck.. yes he had to be one. It made sense. People warned him. That meant... 

"Oh god," John groaned, eyes widening, and moved his chair slightly back, still looking at the other, insecurity coming into his expression. 

Laughing, Harry sat back in his chair, watching the thin man giving him the  'oh my god a hooker is trying to pick me up' look. Lovely. At least he got it soon enough, and it wouldn't come to any confusion. Smiling, he got up, but instead of making an offer, he got hold of that man's hand and pulled him up from the chair, moving close to him, but not touching him beside the hand.     
"You can decide later. You will come dancing with me now," he said, going on his tiptoes and almost touching the other's ear with his lips as he spoke.    
John lowered his head slightly and commented sardonically: "And how much will that cost me, huh?" 

Oh yes, lonely but not too shy for him to get bored. Wonderful. Lucky pick.    
Turning his head and taking a step closer to press himself against the taller man, the hooker let his tongue touch the other's earlobe along with his lips and purred into his ear:    
"The dancing? Hopefully some ruined pants. To fuck me? Quite a bit more, but believe me you wouldn't regret it." He drew back, grinning up at the other man shamelessly, ignoring the gasp coming from the other, not waiting for an answer and pulled him down the stairs into the crowd. 

John let it happen. No maybe he wanted it to happen. Dance with a rent boy. Definitely not a thing he had on his to-do list, but how could he resist? It's not like he had a problem with this line of work beforehand; he just wasn't too sure he wanted to get involved in it. Nervously, he stood still, standing, waiting and watching the blond moving slowly to the music, his back still turned to him.    
And then the man turned his head back to him, giving him a look and a tiny smile, reaching his hand back as he made a circle with his hips. Oh god he felt his doubts vaporising with the sight, the subtle plea and the alcohol finally getting a hold on him.    
Smoothly John moved in but didn't take the hand. He placed his on top of it, pressing it back around to rest on the blond's lower stomach, his fingers sliding between his as he put the other hand on his hips. 

Well that earned him another laugh and he drew in a sharp breath as the other man started to move in his arms, grinding back against him and placing the free hand on his thigh.    
"Cheeky. Didn't expect that from a guy like you. I like that," said the blond, tilting his head to look at the other, never stopping and nudging him to move along. "What's your name?" he asked, smiling as he moved out of sync against him, making the taller man gasp again.

Oh no, that wasn't a good idea. Not at all. He should stop before he would hire a hooker just because... god this man was dedicated to what he was doing. With everything he had going into the game. If he told him his name, he would probably find himself flinching away from that. It didn't matter if this was a prostitute, he couldn't let people close. With his job, he couldn't allow himself vulnerability. If he told him his name, he would easily find a way to leave.    
Only he didn't want to.    
John leaned in, hardening his grip slightly and even pushing at the other's hips as he moved and answered: "The Doctor. You can call me that I suppose. What shall I call you, then?" 

Harry turned his head a bit more, smiling knowingly at the other's reaction and his choice to use just a title and not his name. Turning around in his arms, he got his hands between them, moving one to the Doctor's neck and ran the other down his side, pressing at the bony hipbone and then back to get hold of one firm buttock, squeezing a bit. Oh yes, that man was delicious. Those sort of clients were the fun part of his profession.    
Rocking his hips into him and smiling to find him half-hard already, he pulled him down a bit and retorted, "Well then, my dear Doctor. You can call me...  Master. You like that?" 

Looking up in the big eyes, Harry chuckled as he saw the control wavering in the look the Doctor gave him. A tick submissive this one. Excellent. 

"Yes…," said John, his mind just filled with that one word, the picture of the panther hunting coming back into his head. Master. God, in his mind he was already imagining moaning that.    
Dammit. He shouldn't... but he knew he had already lost his fight with morality.    
"Alright. How much?" he said, lowering his head and some of the restraint in his eyes falling away. The Master leaned up to whisper a really not small sum of money in his ear. He pressed his lips against the Doctor’s jaw briefly as he drew back, slowly dancing to the music and not taking his hands away. 

Raising one eyebrow in surprise, the thin man thought about it for a few seconds, moving his hands on the other's hips and around his waist.    
"Well then, you're quite expensive, Master."    
"Of course. Quality. I'm high class, darling, and that was a ‘yes’, wasn't it?" replied the blond with a smirk on his face, taking a step back. 

"Yes, it was," answered the Doctor, taking a step towards him as well, but the Master backed up again, grinning widely just to stop at the edge of the dance floor and opened his mouth, but John was faster.    
"I'm in the city just for tonight. I've got a room in the Athenaeum," the Doctor said, still surprised with himself at how easy it was to forget he’d just hired a rent boy for sex.    
There was a spark of surprise passing the blond's face.    
"I should have raised my rates for you, Richie Rich. Hotel room is perfect. It's half up front, by the way. Come on," the Master said and turned to the exit of the club, pulling his newest client along. 

~*~

The ride in the cab wasn't long, and most of it was spend passing money along and the Doctor informing Jack he had left before switching off his phone. Damn, he was getting sober again, and it wasn’t only a matter of alcohol in his blood.    
Minutes before the car stopped, he was watching the other man, that strange haunting man who certainly had the potential to be incredibly addictive. He knew the other was very much aware he was watching.

The blond put his hands on the Doctor’s knees and leaned back in the seat, running them up his thighs, slowly moving them more to the inside and pressing harder until he heard a sharper inhale from the other man. Grinning, he turned his head and rolled over until he was straddling him.    
"You won't regret this. I don't ask questions and I'm trustworthy." the Master smiled down at the thin man, grinding his hips down into the other’s and reached around the Doctor's head to tug at his hair a bit, to test the submissive side he had guessed in him before.    
And there. He pulled a tiny groan from him.  

Then the car started to slow down and the Master let him go, slipping back.  He opened the door as the cab halted, holding up the door for the other.    
Paying quickly and with a good tip, the Doctor got out as well and smiled at the other.  He saw something still hooded in the Master’s eyes.   
"My room is almost at the top. Come on," the client said and made a few paces towards the main entrance.

The other man followed with a polite smile, straightening his back and puting on the face of a relaxed friend of the Doctor’s. Forgettable for everyone who didn't specifically expect the lonely man to hire a hooker. 

"Evening, Doctor Smith," chimed the receptionist as she handed the Doctor the key to his room. He exchanged a few words with her before heading to the elevator where the Master was already waiting for him. The Doctor pressed the button of the lift a few times, making the other laugh.    
"In a hurry, my dear Doctor?" asked the blond with a broad grin still on his face.    
"No, but if I were it would be entirely your fault," answered the Doctor and stubbornly watched the lights of the different floors flashing up above the lift doors and refusing to look at the other man.  He fought a smile at the sound of the Master laughing next to him. When the gold framed door of the lift finally slipped free, the taller man walked in, pressed the button for the right storey and leaned back against the back of the lift, his fingers closing around the wooden railing. Raising an eyebrow, he gave the blond an amused look and nodded him in. 

The Master grinned at him and walked into the elevator just before it closed, but he didn't mimic the other's position.  Instead he stopped right in front of the other and ordered: "Hold still." 

He reached his hands out for the other man, running his hands up his sides, arms to the neck, before he looked up. God that bastard had freckles and  chocolate  eyes. There was no other way to describe that colour and the softness of it, even though the pupils were a bit wider than they should be in that light. 

"Yes, you really are beautiful, Doctor. Anyone said that to you?" he said, running his fingers along his jaw. 

Then he gasped in surprise as the Doctor disobeyed him and leaned in, kissing him on the lips. He didn't always allow that with everyone, but it was nice. He might have even liked it. It wasn't long but left them both smiling. 

"Well not this way. They mostly use the word 'pretty', and ooh wait... they don't get paid for saying that," teased the Doctor, drawing back at the loud bell announcing the right floor.  

He reached for the other’s hand, pulling him out of the elevator. The Doctor headed for the right side of the corridor and towards his room, but as he went to reach into his pocket for the keycard, a hand closed around his shoulder. Surprised, he turned his head back and gasped as he was spun around and pressed against the door with a thud. 

"So we are clear. When I compliment someone, I always mean it. And I don't kiss everyone. Understood?" said the Master, leaning in and kissing the other's neck, sucking lightly at it and then harder when the answer didn't came fast enough. 

It was apparently enough to pull a moan from the Doctor and a shaky answer: "Yes. Understood, Master."    
"Mmm. Good. And I like this nickname game we're playing. Don't you think mine suits me perfectly?" responded the blond hooker as he moved his hands around the other's hips, his lips still not leaving the Doctor's neck. 

"Sure. You just have to live up to it now," answered the Doctor, moving his hands to the Master's back, pulling him closer which made the other man raise his head and smirk up at him. 

"I take that as a challenge," he purred back up at him, quickly pushing his hand into the other's trousers, pulled out the card and press it against the lock. The tiny red light switched to green, and he pressed down the handle, sending the Doctor with a surprised yelp stumbling back into the large hotel room.  The only thing the Master didn't really plan was the other to fall over and land on his back on the furry ivory carpet in front of the bed, dragging the Master to the ground along with him.

After the first shock and a few gasps for air, the Master pushed himself up to look down at the other and breathed out: "You alright?"

The answer he got was the Doctor starting to laugh and grin up at him with wrinkles around his eyes. Rolling his eyes at him, the blond leaned down, chuckling to himself since the other's laugh was contagious and mumbled: "Idiot." 

Still gasping for air, the Doctor reached with a hand to the other's hair and dragged him down into a kiss, which was far from tender. Parting the other's lips with his tongue pressing between them, he took better hold of him and switched them around so he was on top. He gave a moan as the Master kissed back, moving his tongue against his. Biting at the Master's lower lip as he pulled back, he dragged it with the motion until it snapped back with a quick fading white mark on it.    
The Doctor pushed himself up a bit to start tugging at the other's shirt with a quick desperate motion, looking down to find the other's hands doing the same to him. Both opened the buttons until their shirts were hanging from their shoulders. 

The Master ran his hands up the other's chest and tweaked one nipple while watching the other's face. Oh definitely a submissive note in that one, but it was just gorgeous. The Master sat halfway up, licking along the collarbone and sucking at the small recess above it. He pulled the shirt off the other's body, registering the soft sound it made as it hit the floor and the gasp from the other man as he moved up to his neck. Giving a pleased hum that elicited a tiny moan from the Doctor, he pushed his hands down past the waistband of the trousers and grabbed the other's arse with both, pulling his client into his lap. Smiling, he ran one hand abruptly to the other's already hard cock and palmed him through the fabric, making tight circles and watching the reaction carefully.

Whimpering at the grip and control the Master had over him, the Doctor dropped his head to kiss the other man and moan his name, grinding down against him and into the hand. That was not how it should be... probably. It shouldn't be he who was moaning like a whore, when there was a professional one in the room. Yet it felt amazing, and he just wanted him. So so bad. Needed this. Maybe he was quite lonely after all.    
A shiver ran down his spine when the Master sucked gently at the skin just beneath his jaw, and the Doctor moved his arms around the his neck. Only that was exactly what the blond wanted from him apparently, since the Doctor felt a pull and gave a surprised yelp that turned halfway into a moan as the Master started to get up.    
The Doctor clung to him, legs around his waist, the hooker's hands on his bottom to hold him steady.  He moaned and pressed himself close.    
No one ever did that. No one ever used the advantage of the Doctor being scrawny and light, because they had too much respect. This man, hired or not, wasn't afraid of him in any way, and he loved it. 

Chuckling lightly although the move was incredibly difficult to do, the Master pushed them both up - first getting to his knees, then feet - and pressed his lips against the bony shoulder of the other man. Fucking hell, he hadn’t had one so delicious for months. Sweet. Pretty. Rich. Damn… If he asked, this one would probably let him top, but that frankly wasn't quite what he had in mind.    
Tracing his lips up to the man's ear, the Master smiled as he heard another whimper from the Doctor and said lowly, almost as satisfied and seductive as a purr: 

"I'm going to throw you on that bed, undress you, leave my marks where noone can see them, taste you, suck you… and then I'll stop when you beg and...  Oh my dear Doctor . I will ride you. Slowly fuck myself on you and then hard enough for me to come untouched and you to scream my name." He took the other's earlobe between his teeth and then added: "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

The Doctor gasped, having held his breath for the entire time the Master was talking, and it came out a long desperate moan as an answer to the question.  God yes. Yes please. Yes please please, Master \- he thought but didn't say out loud because seconds later he was falling as the other pushed his arms away. His back hit the bed, and he looked up, fighting the urge to pull the other down or beg already to be touched. Instead he waited, squirming a bit under the other's observing eyes. 

Yes, the Doctor was pale, but with gorgeous freckles and shades of reddened skin displaying the arousal prettily. And he liked talking. As expected. That idea made the Master grin. He was getting the hang of him already. That was always good, especially if he wanted someone to become a regular. No. Wrong. He shouldn't think like that. Dangerous. Getting attached wasn't a thing he could do.    
"Get to the centre of the bed, head on the pillows, and don't move," he said, but the order wasn't too harsh, and his voice soft and low. Still smiling, he reached into his pockets and pulled out a tube of lube and condoms, letting them fall on the bed. 

"Prepared for everything? Or is that the emergency kit?" said the brown haired man as he followed the other's hands, pushing the many pillows into the middle so he was able to still look at the Master while lying down. He swallowed hard as the blond's hands moved to the button and fly of his own trousers, and he watched him slowly opening them.

"You didn't miss what my profession is all about, did you, Doctor? I always have the things I need. I go for the safe version," answered the blond man.  

He looked in the other's eyes as he demonstratively, slowly pushed down his trousers and boxers together. Satisfied with the hungry, heated look the other gave him, probably not even realising that he did so, the Master got on the bed, on the way removing the rest of his clothes completely. 

Moving his hands to the hipbones of his client, the blond pushed his palms hard against him, pinning the thin man to the mattress. The Doctor gasped and looked down, his hips trying to move against the grip, when he realised what it was. It was a promise. 

Groaning, he raised his hand to trace up the other's forearm and asked: "You're really going to do that, aren’t you?"    
The response was a laugh and fingers opening his trousers in quick, sure movements. The Doctor's hand slid through the Master's short hair, and he didn't even have to ask to get those lips pressed against his own in a heartbeat. Cocking his head sideways for a deeper kiss, he groaned in protest when the Master prevented from doing so. Instead he was again the one lying beneath, held down by soft brown, almost amber eyes.    
"What?" he asked, blinking confused as the Master moved one hand between them to press two fingers against his lower lip. 

"You  are pretty. Too pretty to be alone in a bar and hire hookers. And I just thought about your lips around my cock, because you're made for it," the Master answered, kissing and swallowing the moan that followed unavoidably from the Doctor. 

No. No he didn't want to give him the chance to actually do that. That night wasn't about him, and he had to remind himself of that.    
Disengaging from those gorgeous lips, he moved to the Doctor's neck, placing kisses down to his collarbone and lower until he licked around the darker flesh of the nipples. Moving his hands to push down the trousers and underwear of the other man, he bit down on the puckered flesh. He looked up to see the Doctor's eyes flutter shut and a moan spill from his throat, and then he let go, soothing the place with his tongue. 

Oh that felt good and bad at the same time. But mostly good. Yes definitely good. The Doctor opened his eyes and looked down as the lips moved further down and he gasped, eyes wide and heart beating fast as the other man moved to his abdomen. The foreshadowing words echoed in his head and made him tremble just from the anticipation.    
The Doctor’s breath hitched at the lips being so close to his heavy erection straining up, waiting for attention. And that's what he got, along with a smirk before the Master flicked just the tip of his tongue against the head of his cock.  Oh god . He was really going to drive him mad. For someone so used to sex, this mad blond man was incredibly...  oh god yes good . The Doctor groaned as the other slid his tongue down, stopping just when his upper lip touched the glans.  His thoughts trailed off as he was engulfed in the soft, wet perfection that was the other's mouth.  Looking down, he whimpered at the sight of the other's lips stretching around him and the Master's hand stroking teasingly along the lower half of his shaft. His hips tried to move up only to have the Master’s other hand on his stomach press him down. 

"H..hell..you...  more ," the Doctor groaned out, glad that he had thought of the pillows and could still look down at the other with his head rolling to one side, his lips trembling and tongue wetting them before another moan tore them apart. 

He did expect teasing and not that the Master would just obey and slide him deeper into his mouth, changing the angle so that he almost slid out on the way up. Wide-eyed, he watched the other wrapping his lips fully around him and taking him deep and deeper and then swallowing him. He moaned loudly, his hand going to Master's hair and his hips straining against the hand on his stomach.    
"F… fuck. Do that again. Please," he moaned, arching his back as the blond did just that.  The Master worked his throat around him and drew back up and down, straining his tongue every time he got up to tease the head with an almost obscene wiggle against it. 

The moan following from the Doctor was beautiful. Just beautiful. It wasn't a word he used lightly and it never would be, but it fitted too well. Looking up with his lips still around the tip of the other's cock, he sucked hard, tasting the light bitterness of precome on his tongue. There was another moan and muscles tensing up in the long, pale, freckled neck, which was just begging to be bruised or collared. Letting the heavy cock slip out of his mouth, he used his hand again, giving the other a few slow strokes with squeezes in between. Licking  around the head in a slow circle, his eyes locked with those of the thin man beneath him.  He moved his head away and lowered it to nibble at the soft flesh just at the hipbones. Despite his dirty talk before, he had to ask for permission for what he wanted to do.    
"I will leave some hickeys and bite marks. One here," he said and sucked hard but very short at the place he had chosen before. He chuckled at the twitch the other's cock made in his hand and the loud gasp from above. "Can I do so?" the Master asked and flicked his tongue against the lightly reddened flesh. 

"Aaah... Yes. U… usually clothed places," was the answer, followed by a groan as the blonde pressed more into him and bit down on the end of his left hipbone where it disappeared into the soft flesh.  He sucked hard, so hard and long until the Doctor didn't doubt there would be a sparkled deep red bruise later. Perfect. 

Panting, he watched the Master move down to mouth at his testicles, sucking at them as he gave him another stroke. Fuck.  Fucking hell he was so dedicated to that. The intensity of the attention given him was simply maddening. The Master clearly hadn't joked about the quality for the high price. God, he almost wished he hadn’t paid for that, but it was worth everything. Small whimpers were spilling from his lips, fully growing into a pained groan as the other bit down at the inner side of his right thigh. For a second he thought the other had broken the skin, but the tongue flicking over the marks told him it wasn't the case. 

"You want more?" the hooker asked.  

He moved up and opened his hand around the other's member preventing it from moving back as he slowly, with the tensed tip of his tongue, licked up the most prominent vein on the shaft, resting against the frenulum for a second, his lips in an open smile and eyes with a twinkle of possessiveness in them. 

Biting his lower lip to hold back any begging or moaning, the Doctor just nodded. A nod that earned him the wet heat engulfing him once more and the other picking up a quick pace, even gagging against him once or twice, as he took him deep into his mouth and back up, back in and not releasing him from the waves of pleasure for a single second. His head was spinning and he felt his entire body tensing up… all but the throat and lips apparently, since the moans and pleading murmurs escaped so easily.   
"S-stop... I'm gonna come if y-you don't… god … stop...  Master , please," he groaned out, his thighs trembling and the muscles in his stomach straining with the need to be released. 

Immediately, the blond man pulled off, satisfied with the begging. Getting hold of the lube, he moved up, pressing light kisses up the stomach, feeling the strong quickened heartbeat at the left side of the Doctor's chest and the tiny vibrations of the breathless whimpers. Chuckling lowly, the Master moved up to kiss the Doctor’s lips with his own warm, slightly swollen ones. He rocked against the other, his own hard cock sliding perfectly along the other's, and made them both break out of the kiss with a moan.    
"I like how you moan my name," purred the Master, one hand running through and tugging at the other's hair as he moved his legs to the outsides of the Doctor's hips, grinding down with a sharp inhale. 

"A… and... I s-see why you chose it,” replied the thin man, holding the other's gaze and tilting his head back with the Master’s pull at the brown strands. It was all a game. He knew that the only thing he had to do was to ask, and the blond would stop bossing him around like that. He paid, so he was in control if he wanted to be. They both knew it, and yet it didn't stop the Master from pretending and dominating. Frankly the Doctor loved it. Well, to a certain extent, which hadn't been reached yet. 

"All for you. Now watch me," the Master answered.

He kissed the Doctor briefly and then pushed himself on his knees, smirking down at the other. A little show for the Doctor, which he would without any doubt very much appreciate. In the end, he liked it better that way with new clients.    
Without looking away, his eyes locked with the other's, he reached with two fingers to his own lips and slipped them in.  Smiling at the little whimper from the Doctor, he pushed them deeper in, sucking visibly at them, and when he pulled them out, he made sure there was a good layer of saliva on them. Still not speaking he reached around himself and ran one slick fingertip over the rim but stopped moving before he might push his finger into himself.    
"You want a better look?" he asked, considering turning around completely.    
"Yes," the Doctor answered, his voice audibly hoarse.

The blond watched him swallow, before he decided to go with a half-way solution. Spreading his thighs more, he clicked the lube open and quickly spread it on the wet fingers, before returning them to the position from before, stimulating himself just enough to let out a teasing moan. The Doctor's hands ran hesitantly up his thighs but he didn't stop him, which the Master took as a wish for him to proceed. Pushing in the first finger, he reached with the other hand to his balls and held them up out of the way for the other to see. He grinned and moaned, head thrown back, pressing deeper into himself. 

"You like to be watched?" commented the Doctor, still out of breath, but he was dropping off the edge again, enjoying the moans and the view greatly.    
The answer was a laugh, and the hooker added a second finger, looking back down at him as he moved his fingers into himself. God he really wanted to just take him right then. The Master was smaller, not as thin as him, but as he traced his hands up his thighs and under the curve of his arse he felt the muscles shifting.    
"Stop," the Doctor breathed out suddenly, looking up at the hooker with more determination in his eyes than ever before. 

Stilling in his preparation, the Master looked down. The tips of his fingers still inside himself, he breathed heavily and waited. If the Doctor fucked him like that, it would hurt, and he really wasn't too fond of that. Not in that way, anyway. Groaning, he felt the Doctor’s bony hands move on him, both to his middle, and then one dived down between his legs and removed his own hand from inside him. 

"Want to get a f....  oh fucking hell ," the Master started with a crooked smile on his face, but it trailed off into a long moan as two fingers pressed into him. Quick and deep and  oh god  he wanted to move, fuck himself on them as the other started to move and crook them, stroking the tight walls to get him to relax. He pressed one hand flat against the other's chest, the other still holding his testicles up for a freer view, and his eyes fell shut with a throaty moan as the fingers brushed against the right spot within him and triggered a small wave of pleasure   
. "You...got... long ..fingers.. fuck ."  The blond opened his eyes to look down at the other man. 

"And you look gorgeous," the Doctor replied, wrapping his fingers around the other's cock

The Doctor gave him a slow stroke, watching his face as he pulled a moan out of him. He sat up, the Master's arm sliding behind his neck, and he pushed in the third finger, twisting them and making sure to brush against the bundle of nerves now and then. Pressing his lips against the other's shoulder, he heard a moan just next to his ear and god, he loved the sound of it and the shiver it sent down his spine. He moved quickly to the Master's neck, caressing the skin softly. Then at the next moan he pulled back and slipped his fingers out. What he didn't expect the other to have the packed condom already in his hand. 

"You're unbelievable," the Doctor laughed breathlessly, reaching for the Master’s hand and pulling it up to his mouth.  Without breaking the shared look, he opened the condom with his teeth and let go. 

The Master was panting and his heart pounding in his chest.  He cursed himself for enjoying the other's arms for so long.  Job... just a job. He shouldn't let the Doctor treat him like a bloody lover, nevermind how much he enjoyed it. No attachment. He didn't even know his name, and neither did the Doctor know his. He gasped as the other opened the condom package in such an obscene way. Dammit. Maybe being that nameless lover wouldn't be bad after all. Be the Master for the Doctor for a while and lose... what was he even thinking about? But he was already too far into that to just go back to mindlessly shagging his brains out.    
Sliding back just enough to reach down and roll the thing over the other's shaft, he grabbed the Doctor's hand and guided both of their lube-slick fingers around the Doctor's cock before he reached up and put his hands on the Doctor's shoulders. Grabbing into the wild hair, he pulled lightly as he closed his eyes and slowly sank down, smiling as he realised the other still kept himself in the right position for him. 

"Casanova," he breathed out and let the tip breach him, his lips parting with a long sigh, eyes still shut even though he heard a moan from the Doctor. 

Moving his hands to close around the blond's hips, the Doctor kept watching the other, smiling at his new title, observing every slight change in the Master’s face, panting lightly as he was once more engulfed in warm, tight perfection. Feeling the slightest shifts as the Master kept taking him deeper into himself, he stopped himself from moving. He waited, breathed through the pleasure and the urge to thrust deep and hard into him. When he was up to the hilt into the other man, the Master looked down at him, and they shared a look, breathed in and out at almost the same time, and then somehow ended up kissing. Uncontrolled, wild, tongue sliding along the other one and teeth pulling at reddened lips, moans tiny and shared in the small space between them. Until the Master pushed himself up and sank down again, making the Doctor break out of the kiss with a moan. 

Fuck. Fucking hell, he needed to move. Desperately. Growling, he scratched lightly at the Doctor's neck and pushed his palms against his chest, threw him back on the bed and got lifted by the impulse. He moaned as he moved back onto the cock inside of him, the gravity pulling him down and making the penetration deeper. Probing himself with his arms on the Doctor's chest, he started to move, slowly rising and falling and fucking himself on the other's cock. He angled his hips and let out a moan as the next time his prostate got hit and sent a wave of pleasure through him.  Looking down, he found hungry wide eyes from the Doctor, and the grip on his hips hardened suddenly, pulling him out of rhythm as the man thrusted hard into him. His back hollowed and his mouth went slack with a loud moan. Ohfuckinghellyes that felt amazing. It was a hot stinging wave of pleasure that ran through him and he couldn't get enough of it. He loved it.     
"Fu... aahhh god. Do that again, Doctor," he groaned, moving back.  His arms gave in for a second, but he pushed himself up again, panting with a whimper in his throat like a low, pleading purr. 

"Yes,  Master ," the brown-haired man answered and started to boss the other around for real. Hard sharp thrusts up into him, making his body ache and his hips lift from the bed just to pressed down by the other's weight seconds later. It felt good. Brilliant. Amazing. Any superlative one could imagine. Hard thrust, another and another and  more, more, more .  So good ... His heart was pounding too fast and his fingers digging hard enough to bruise into the Master's hips, but he didn't get pushed away. Instead he felt the other move on his own and pick up a wild fast pace, making his eyes roll back.  The Doctor’s head fell to one side, and moans were spilling from his lips like a litany of the Master's name and broken words. A prayer for  faster faster, harder, Master, please please ...

Grunting, the Master's fingers pressed against the other's ribcage. He rode him and he rode him hard. Sweat was dampening his hair and rolled in beads down his neck and spine. His thighs hurt deliciously from the exertion as he bounced on top of the other. He took the moans from the Doctor as his own personal payment, worth more than the money. Groaning, he bowed down, giving his arms some time to relax, slowing down because of the new position, and kissed the man hard, almost bruising, moving his tongue in and out like if he was making up for the lost pace and fucking his mouth with it. Yes, this was madness. Glorious, spectacular madness. But what followed when the Doctor broke away, he really didn't expect from someone who paid him to be his fucktoy. 

"Close. I... need," the Doctor moaned and pushed deep into the other, panting against the Master's lips and quickly shifting his hands to the other's back. "Need to see you… close," he groaned and pressed the other against himself.

Locked with thighs against his sides, cock inside him, he rolled them around. The Master gasped and squirmed underneath him but adjusted himself to the position, bending almost in the middle and pulling the Doctor deep into himself. The thin man groaned and started to thrust into him again, staying deep and snapping his hips forwards in a hard, maddening pace that made him shudder and heat pool into his lower stomach. 

Looking up with unfocused eyes, the Master realised he couldn't move like that at all anymore. He could just take it and receive. Shaking with the hard thrusts, he caught the sight of a pearl of precome falling on his own stomach after one perfectly aimed thrust.  A loud moan ripped from his throat. Cursing breathlessly, he looked up and moaned again. His eyes switched quickly from the gritted teeth of his lover, to the tensed neck, to the big eyes so drunken with pleasure and lust they looked like pools of black to sink into. Reaching his hands to the Doctor's face, he pulled him further down, groaning at the thrusts getting shorter and more desperate. Kissing him with mouth open and every meeting of their bodies making their lips slip from each other, the blond pulled back and said, still trying to have the confident note in it though his voice was shaking with pleasure: "Come. Inside of me. Do it.”

The Doctor moved without thinking. Too much. Too close and then there was the moaned, broken order. The filthy wish and he just couldn't hold back, the tension finally sprang free, and his vision went white with pleasure. With a throaty, choked moan, the orgasm washed over him, his body tensing up and his hips still jerking to ride the rest of the climax, shaking with pleasure, eyes pressed shut and mouth open, every breath a noisy groan. When he was spent, he fell forwards, panting against the Master's neck. Since the other was squirming beneath him, he groaned and reached down to hold the end of the condom so it wouldn't slip and moved out of the Master's body. 

"Bloody hell…," he breathed  out and looked up, trying to focus and think. He managed it in the end just in time to notice the other was still waiting for release and god he looked so good. Sweat, lust and pleasure and raw emotions on his face. That was the blond right then, and the Doctor just couldn't resist.  He kissed the Master sloppily, slowed down by afterglow, and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking the other and twisting his hand when he reached the tip. 

"Say please, Master." He smiled, clearly joking, but the other moaned at that, arching his back and thrusting into his hand as a string of 'please please please' came out, and god the Doctor wished he could just skip the recovery time and take him again, fuck him hard until he came like he had promised before. Untouched and moaning his name. 

And then the Doctor's overloaded mind remembered something the other said earlier, and he stilled his hand to get a frustrated groan and a deadly glare from the blond man. 

"Wait," the Doctor said and got back a quick: "Not a chance." 

The Master moved into his hand, wriggling on the bed to get the pleasure he wanted. Pushing himself up, the Doctor slid back on the bed. Removing the condom and throwing it to the general direction of the bin, he grabbed the other's hips and stilled him. 

With eyes wide open and his thighs and muscles twitching with so much tension, he almost came just from the sight of the Doctor wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and the sensation of his tongue moving against the leaking tip. 

"Oh, you bastard. Please. So close," he growled out, one hand going down into the Doctor's wonderful hair.

He moaned loudly as the other took him in and started to bob his head quickly, and he just lost it. Lost himself in the sensation, fingers curling in the hair, pulling slightly and hips trying to move into the wet heat. Of course the Doctor was not as good as he was himself but damn if he hadn't a wicked tongue and talent. 

"I'm going to come in your pretty mouth, Doctor , if you let me," he said very quickly, moaning and looking down. The answer was the Doctor moving up and sucking hard at him. Fuck... His back arched over the bed, one hand grabbing the sheets and the other tight in his lover’s hair, an unrestrained groan of pure pleasure filling the room. 

Panting, he fell back on the bed and moaned at the tongue on him and the sight of the Doctor swallowing his come. Almost so out of his mind that it was embarrassing for a professional, he pulled the other man up for a kiss, tasting himself on his tongue. They were breathing heavily, kissing for minutes and breathing each other's air. Foreheads together for some reason.    
  
"You didn't have to do that," he said breathlessly, blinking through the haze up at the Doctor.   
"Wanted to. You were mine and I wanted you to come in my mouth," answered the Doctor.

The Master started to laugh at that and pushed at his shoulder to get him off. 

"Look who gets forthright after sex." He started to file that away as a useful information but then stopped, his eyes actually opening a bit more again. Oh god, how could someone be so pretty and yet such a mess. The Doctor was lying on his side, eyes half closed, and breathing through his mouth, sweat on his nose and damp hair falling on his forehead. Smiling, the Master reached for his face, pushing the hair aside.  He almost regretted he hadn’t offer him an all-nighter. 

"You have to go, right?" the Doctor asked, looking at him and hiding the disappointment very badly behind a polite smile.    
"Yes. I do. You owe me the second half, by the way," the Master said, hiding the irrational sting of sadness. Stupid. Stupid beautiful Doctor. He should just get his clothes and go, before... before what? Before he could do something stupid like tell him his real name or ask his. No… fuck... he had to leave. 

"My trousers. Take fifty more," the Doctor responded, running his hand up the Master's side, and before the other could get away, he moved in and kissed him again, pressing them close and shivering at their cooling skin touching. Surprisingly, he found the Master kissing back passionately and a hand in his hair before the Master pulled back, not looking in his eyes. 

"Thanks," he mumbled, pecked the Doctor's lips for the last time and got up from the bed.

He picked up his stuff rather quickly, staggering slightly with his knees still wobbly from the orgasm. When he looked back ,he found the Doctor leaning back against the pillows and silently watching him. The Master put his trousers on and took the money on the way to the nightstand.    
He stopped for a second, because he was about to do something very stupid after all, but then he grabbed the cheap hotel-logo pen and scribbled in the corner of the notepad a few numbers and his new nickname. Ripping it off, he turned to the bed. One knee on the mattress, he bent down, pressed the paper into the Doctor's hand and said: "Call me sometime. Just in case you want a second round of this. "    
Then he kissed him lightly. Stupid sentimental small kiss, which made him quickly turn around and walk towards the door, picking up his shirt and jacket on the way. 

"See you, Doctor?" he said as he was almost out of the door, looking back at the other man, catching a smile on his lips. He must have heard the small questioning tone in his words. Dammit.    
"Oh yes. You will. See you,  Master ," was the answer and it made him smirk.  

The Master added one more thing before closing the door behind him: "I really like the sound of that name. Especially when you moan it." 

~*~ 

The Doctor let himself sink into the bed. He reached up with his hand to look at the number and then rolled over on his stomach and said two words aloud even though no-one would hear him: 

In the hallway,the blond hooker leaned with his back against the wall next to the lift, waiting for it to arrive, and let out a long shaky sigh, shaking his head in disbelief and said two words aloud:

“Fucking hell.”


End file.
